


Late Night Chats

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Bastards Crew
Genre: Biting, Brief Mention of Blood, Family Bonding, Other, kind of anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: Phantomness and Ikarus have a talk about what they've missed, and what they want.





	Late Night Chats

Phantomness turned the corner of the _Cassandra's_ halls to find Ikarus in the main room, staring out the window at whichever galaxy they were passing through.  
“I thought you were put in the Partridge?” she asked.  
“I thought you were with the other guys,” Ikarus didn't look back.  
“I got bored. I can only take so much of those bastards. We did have some fun though, you ever read The Cask of Amontillado?” Phantomness threw her head back laughing, “Anyways, Jonny was pissed, but for the two weeks he was in there we actually worked like a functional unit. I dare say we may have even… liked each other? For a bit anyways. Then Jonny broke out and we bonded over being collectively shot…”  
Her laughter slowly died out when she noticed Ikarus hadn't joined in. She sighed and sat down across from him.  
“Did you find him?” she finally asked. Ikarus shook his head.  
“No, no I didn't.” he took a deep breath, only to be cut off by oily coughing.  
Phantomness nodded slowly.  
“We have a phrase for what you're doing on Midgard,” she murmured, “you're trading your sword for your heart.”  
“Meaning…?”  
“You're not thinking with your brain, you're thinking with your heart. Or maybe something else?”  
She raised an eyebrow. Ikarus teeth buried in her arm.  
“Ah, Son of a bitch Ikarus!” She shouted, blood starting to show through her white shirt.  
“I am not-” Ikarus was broken off by coughs shaking his frame. Phantomness nodded, rubbing her arm.  
“Of course. I'm just…never mind. You do what you want Ikarus,” she shook her head, “where are Pip and Lise? I thought you three were practically joined at the hips.”  
“Lise went to bed, and Pip is off with Stabby.”  
Phantomness chuckled.  
“That thing's still going?”  
“Unfortunately.”  
“I think its charming.” Phantomness drew her knife, examining this blade, “a machine after my own heart.”  
Ikarus chuckled, until it was broken off by gurgling, pained coughs.  
“You're still having problems?” Phantomness asked, “really Ikarus, maybe you should let Bishop-”  
“I'd sooner take my own lungs out than let Bishop treat me.”  
“Fair.”  
Ikarus smiled.  
“You're being awfully friendly,” he said, “you're not bad when you aren't being overly sarcastic.”  
“Don't get used to it.” Phantomness smirked, “but I try to switch things up every so often, and you looked like you needed it.”  
Ikarus smiled.  
“So what have I missed?” he asked.  
“Not sure. From what the crew has said there's been some arson, some violence, some deaths, the usual.”  
“And with you?”  
“One new death, and some new new scars. Lost an arm for a bit. Not something I'd recommend. You?”  
He shrugged.  
“Few lost limbs, nothing to write home about.”  
Phantomness grinned.  
“Build anything new?”  
“Got a robot who holds a spoon. Doesn't actually know how to use it, flung water everywhere.”  
Phantomness chuckled, and stood.  
“Well,” she announced, “I'm off to bed. You should do the same.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I should find Pip and do the same. They don’t sleep well without me.”  
“So I’ve been told.”  
Phantomness started back down the hallway.  
“Goodnight Ikarus.” She called over her shoulder.  
“‘Night.”


End file.
